Ciešanas Eņģelis
by Prince of Anything
Summary: Ivan scares Raivis one time too many... Brotherly!Toris/Raivis


**A/N: Jaaaan~! XD**

**First Hetalia fic in awhile (YES I'M ALIVE lol), and I wanted it to be about Russia and the Baltics. Because y'know, as my list of favorite characters goes, it's:**

**Alfred (hurr hurr DUH! XD)**

**Feliks/Liet tied**

**Lovi/Spain tied**

**Raivis**

**Iceland**

**So~! Lol, there ya go! :b**

**The title means 'suffering angel' in Latvian.**

**~DISCLAIMER: I am nooooo doctor~**

Raivis had never been very durable.

Everything about him, from the way he looked, to the soft, stuttering way in which he spoke, made it seem as though he would fall apart at any moment.

But none of this was a warning to Ivan that day.

"Raivis!" Toris knelt down next to the small boy, placing a hand gently on his back. "Are you alright?"

"T-T… T…o…" The little blond choked, struggling to form his older "brother's" name as he clutched his small chest weakly.

"What happened?" asked Toris in concern.

Ivan shrugged, smiling apologetically. "He fell when I startled him… Perhaps it was too much, da?"

Toris's face showed obvious worry. "What hurts?" he asked.

Raivis was sweating. His skin was deathly pale, and he was shaking even more than usual. Tears flowed freely down his face, and his trying to stop them was only making it worse.

"H…h…he-hr…" the boy managed to force out, before a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he stress-vomited onto the wood floor under him.

Toris sighed. "Raivis…" He pulled his little "brother" close to him, rocking back and forth slowly, as he was so used to doing whenever the child had panic attacks like these. "It's okay… I'll clean it up…"

They were so close that Toris could hear his "brother's" heart beating frantically…

…and eventually stop.

These attacks _never _caused that to happen…

Meaning that there had to be something worse going on.

He felt Raivis go limp in his arms, and panicked, fearing the worst. "No… _NO!_" Toris began wildly pounding on the boy's chest. "Come on! Don't give up on me!" He cried out desperately to Ivan. "Call a doctor!"

Ivan frowned. "You are in no place to order _me_," he said coldly.

"JUST DO IT!" Liet screamed. Instantly fearing the larger man's wrath, he added shakily, "Please… He could die. You don't want that…Do you?"

Ivan stood there, shocked. Somewhere in his mind, it finally connected.

_This was serious._

_Latvia could __**die.**_

He shook his head slowly, shaking slightly. The Russian turned to run down the hallway, the words _"He could die"_ still echoing in his mind.

Toris noticed that the boy's heart was slowly but steadily starting to beat again. He sighed, a tremor of relief rushing through his body. "That's it… You can do it." He smiled, pushing wet bangs from Raivis's face. "_Tas būs labi_, Raivis…" Raivis's tiny chest once again rose and fell with his unsteady, shallow breathing.

The others residents were apparently startled by the commotion as well. Eduard came running from the opposite direction that Ivan had gone, followed by Gilbert, walking more slowly as if he didn't care whether he got there at all or not.

"What's wrong?" asked Eduard. "We heard screaming."

Toris sighed shakily. "It's Raivis…"

"Is he alright?"

The Lithuanian paused, then shook his head. "Eduard… Can you clean up in here while I take him somewhere quiet to rest?"

Eduard nodded. "Of course."

"Sure."

Toris picked Raivis up and started to carry him to the nearest couch. All of the bedrooms were on the second floor, and climbing all those stairs would be extremely hard to do without dropping the boy. The den, he decided, would be much more convenient, not to mention easier to find for the paramedics.

Gilbert followed them. Toris couldn't say he wasn't surprised: Gilbert hadn't said a single word since he was brought there, out of sheer anger from being captured. Usually, he acted as though he wanted them all to die, but now he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Hey… The kid's gonna be okay, right?"

Toris smiled sadly. "I hope so."

"I hate seeing the little guy so sick," Gilbert said sighing. "It's just... See, I have a little brother _too_, so…"

"I understand."

Gilbert paused. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Get him a few blankets," said Liet. "He's cold."

Gilbert nodded solemnly, and was off.

Toris laid Raivis down on the couch gently, and the moment he did, the boy started waking up.

"Raivis!" Toris turned his full attention to the boy. "How are you? Do you feel okay?"

"Hurts…"

Toris sighed. "I know… Can I do anything?"

Raivis's eyebrows kneaded as tears formed at the corners of his closed eyes. His lip quivered in a way that made it apparent that he needed something, but was too ashamed to ask.

"It's alright, Raivis," the elder said kindly. "You can tell me."

"H…h-hold m-me…"

Toris sighed, smiling and gripping the boy's hand. "Of course I will."

Raivis snuggled into the elder comfortably. "M…mama…"

He fell asleep before Toris got to ask him what that had even meant.

**A/N: Alright, I ended it there, lol. But I think that's okay, right? Ja…. owo**


End file.
